Splatoon: Octarian Menace
by Lily Constapel
Summary: As the Octarians threaten to take over Inkopolis, Commander Lita needs to find a new hero. Naomi, now known as Agent 5, has to work alongside Agent 8 to defeat the grim General Corren. It's only a matter of time until they figure out that their actions could save all of Inklingkind.
1. The Sea Sirens

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING**

**This is my first story. (Except the one test story I published, ignore that.) If there are any errors, please mention that! If the story is non-lore friendly or simply just dumb, please say how I can improve. Also take note that I decided the main story for this before the final fest was announced, so it's set in a future where Team Marina would have won. I also don't know many features of this website, so if I'm doing something unnecessary, tell me. Anyway, have fun reading my first, short chapter!**

**Chapter 1: The Sea Sirens**

Naomi stood within the crowd; her thoughts drowned out by the voices of the inklings everywhere. The excitement was real, considering they have been without idols for five years. As the night sky shone over Inkopolis Isles, words began to get more faint. That's when Naomi realized spotlights were on. Green and Orange, from left to the right. Suddenly, music began blasting from the speakers. They're here! Excitement lit up the young Octoling's eyes. Suddenly, two high notes streamed out of the speakers. Naomi could automatically tell it was two female inklings again, by the sound of their voice. But who?

And, as if out of nowhere, A green handprint appeared on the left. The crowd cheered. Then, an orange handprint appeared on the right. Like the last one, the crowd went wild. _"How's it going, Inkopolis?!" _A low, yet melodic voice shouted. The crowd screamed. On the left side of the stage, an inkling appeared. _"Give it up for Twila!" _Next thing Naomi heard was too loud to describe. Cheering, screaming, it was terrible. Twila made a gesture signaling the audience to quiet down. They did, which came as a surprise to the young Octoling. Twila had hair which faded from black to green, with what looked like diamonds on it. Her eyes looked permanently cheerful, a cute smile being the cherry on top. But then the clothes. It would seem like a normal green and black dress until you notice the _obvious_ cleavage. This reminded Naomi of someone, someone from a long time ago. At least ten years ago. Then she remembered. Twila suddenly looked like the second coming of Marina. But it totally wasn't her, Pearl and Marina went missing five years ago, right?

"_I hope you're all staying fresh!" _A second voice called, low and rough. The crowd cheered once again. That's when another, orange inkling appeared. _"Give it up for Zoe!" _And this time, the cheers were quieter. Her hair very similar to Twila's, what would be green was neon orange. Her outfit was a golden, short dress. Their appearances are basic. It was obvious Twila was the favorite. But Naomi, she found Zoe better. Her voice, her fierce, fiery eyes, her hair, and outfit. _"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for…" _Twila stepped closer to Zoe. _"Our first song, Flowing Colors!" _

As the song ended, the cheers were louder than before. _"WE ARE THE TWILIGHT TWINS!" _

They stepped aside. _"And now, for our first Splatfest…" _Zoe called. On the screen behind them, appeared the two Splatfest teams. "Nighttime vs Daytime!"

_But back in Inkopolis Square, a war was beginning._


	2. Commander Lita

**Chapter 2: Commander Lita**

"Oh my goodness. Twila is so cute. How the hell do you manage liking Zoe better?!" Tyde said to Naomi. "Her voice, her eyes, her… Her everything." The Octoling said quietly, boarding their flight back to the mainland. "Plus, did you see her face when Twila got more cheers than her?" Steven rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, Naomi. She was grinning the whole time. She looked like she was planning on shooting the whole place up." He smirked. "Shut." Naomi grumbled.

"Bye, you two!" The Octoling said to her friends, who were leaving to their apartment. "Call you la-" But they were already gone. Naomi sighed. It was obvious they hated her. As she turned around, she heard shouting. Lots of it. Naomi didn't think much of it, until she started smelling strange scents. Smoke, fire, and… "Octarians!" She exclaimed out loud. It smelled like her old home. Underground. Naomi doesn't have some sort of scent super-powers, but she surely remembers the strong scent of where she used to live. She turned to the direction of Deca Tower. As soon as she saw smoke, she grabbed an old Splattershot from her car, and ran toward Inkopolis Square. Questions filled her head. _What could be happening? Why are Octarians here? And how are the lighting fires with ink?! _The moment she reached the outside of the square, she used the launchpad, which transports new people to it. But when she hit the ground, she blacked out. It wasn't normal. Not at all.

Commander Lita stood in front of the crowd of people. "Everyone, stay calm!" She shouted urgently. Naomi's vision was a blur, she didn't know what was going on. The only voice she could make out was the Commander, everybody else's was quiet and distorted to her. _"Octarians…_ _Attack… Commander… General…" _It wasn't understandable. But as she began to see more clearly, she noticed Commander Lita. She wore brown her hair up, dark blue at the tips, with a blue neon hoodie, much like the Inkling beside her: Neon Yellow hoodie, large boots, and headphones. There was one more Inkling beside her, with long hair and a black hoodie. "Hnnngh... Is this the hoodie club?" Naomi grumbled without thinking. Then she noticed. Their commander was an Octoling!

Of course, this was good news for Naomi, but considering Lita is the commander of the Squidbeak Splatoon, it isn't really a good thing for everyone else.

Naomi blinked. She looked beyond the commander and saw a _lot_ of pink. She also noticed a very tall figure, who was up in Lita's face. Behind her, was an entire army of Octozons. Recognizing none of them, she stood up to get a closer look before being stopped. Another Octoling. "Stay down." He said. "Huh?" Naomi groaned. "Who are you…?" The other Octoling turned toward Commander Lita. "Call me Eight, I must go. Please remain here." He walked away. "Wha- Oh, okay." Naomi sighed, standing up anyway. She proceeded to weave through the crowd, finding the front. Looking to her left, Naomi listened to the commander's conversation.

"You have betrayed us, Lita." The tall Octarian said. "We trusted you." Lita scoffed. "Hearing that goddamn Inkantation wasn't a choice!" The commander looked back for a moment, watching the crowd. She turned her head back to the Octarian. "When I left, you didn't care. You let me go, Corren! We were _friends!_" Lita shouted. "Now you're the general. Was this your plan?" General Corren jumped back at Lita's words. "Of course, you idiot!" Her stern look became an evil smirk. "Now, with the info you told me, with your fancy gadgets, with your stellar ideas, I created the strongest, greatest and deadliest Octo-weapon." Corren exclaimed. "Over here, ladies." She gestured at her army. A few of the Octozons carried what looked like a Ballpoint Splatling, but larger. "For the past five years, I've taken the remains of all defeated agents. I've put it into this modded Splatling, and using many test subjects, I've figured out how to destroy one's physical form!" She explained. "How the HELL is that even possible?! Using Corpses to do some Stephano Universe crap?" Naomi suddenly shouted out. "That's messed up!" Corren turned her head to the young Octoling. "Hmm, I _like_ you._.._" She smirked, waving nicely to Naomi before turning back to the commander. "I won't tell you my secrets, of course." The Octarian general said, grinning. "Strangely, it only works on Octolings… Therefore I thought this would be useless, until I realized _you_ were their commander." Corren raised the Splatling. "If this hits you once, it'll be the end of you. You'll simply be a small spirit, floating among-" "Not if you can't reach me. Agents, get in front of me!" Commander Lita yelled, jumping back while the two Inklings who were beside her stood in front. Many other Inklings who were around stood in front of the commander as well. Naomi wasn't sure what to do, but then a familiar voice shot into her ear. "I told you to stay! Get back here!" It was Eight. She turned around, following him into the crowd, which was now much thinner. "So, wh-what's your name, sir?" Naomi asked quickly. "Call me Agent 8. Please listen to me next time I tell you to stay, understand?" He hissed. "Yes… I'm Naomi."

"Hah! You think that wall of idiots will stop me?" Corren laughed. She then said something in Octoling, which Naomi knew meant "Princess." The general repeated it, louder this time. Lita said nothing, but Naomi noticed her surprised face. Corren grinned. "Goodbye, Lita." 

At that moment, a sound came from above. Commander Lita looked up. It was a pink squid, doing a super jump in the air. Then, an unrecognizable Inkling figure took form. In a pose that signaled "Splashdown."

"No!" Commander Lita yelled. It was heading straight for her. Naomi closed her eyes as the horrible sound hit her ears. Bright pink ink splattered everywhere. Naomi opened her eyes.

All agents had broken armor, all civilians who were hit were gone, and Lita was in the center, wounded and tired. Like the agents, she was wearing close to nothing due to her armor breaking. Corren stepped up to the wounded commander. "This is the end." She slowly charged up the oversized Splatling. Lita grumbled something, then turned around. "Eight, we need a hero. Could you-" The commander tried talking, but it was too late. She let out a small cry of pain before exploding into dark blue ink. "Commander! No!" Agent 8 yelled. The small, octopus-shaped ghost floated from where she used to be, like normal, but nothing happened beyond that. What is left of Lita floated toward Eight. "It is visible you cannot fight. All the drama that you've been through must be too much. Who is this next to you?" The small octopus turned to Naomi, who was wondering how she was even talking. She just froze. A dead commander ghost, speaking to her. She has never seen something like this before.

"Her name is Naomi." Agent 8 said. "She's clearly very brave. She disobeyed _my_ orders." He scowled. Naomi was about to speak, until she saw Corren approaching them. "Foolish." The tall woman growled. "You think a child can go against my entire army?" Lita didn't turn around. "Naomi. You are now Agent 5."

The young Octoling was shocked. "What?! Why? I can't fight!" "But with my guidance, you can. Use that Splattershot there. And finally, take my armor." Naomi looked up at Corren, who was waiting patiently for Lita to stop talking. "Five, over there is a filming studio. You'll have to break the glass to get in. I keep equipment in the corner. Don't ask why, just take the one with a big 'V' on it. Hurry before Corren here loses patience." The commander explained. "It's alright. I'll wait for your little goon here. It won't be fun to crush her when she's defenseless." Corren said calmly, stepping back to her army as Naomi ran to the studio.

**P.S**

**this just became steven universe because what the hell does the physical form and ghost thing even have to do with splatoon lmao**


	3. Notes

**Chapter 3: Notes**

Somewhere in a small apartment lived Hailey. An Octoling, passionate about art. Her room was covered in art, drawings, photos, anything that could hide the bright pink wall behind it. Behind the clutter lay a love note. A love note never sent.

You might be wondering who the note was for. But after around a year, it was forgotten. Buried among the drawings of her and her crush.

Back when Hailey was a high school senior, she had a huge crush on another Octoling. She was sweet, strong, unique and funny. But she never had the courage to ask her out. As she walked among the halls of Cephalowell High, she felt a strange urge to approach her crush. Hailey groaned at the thought, and went to her locker.

Math came around, which was Hailey's least favorite subject. She sat through the lesson while doodling little squids on the inside of her notebook. Suddenly, she felt a hand poke her back. She turned around to see her best friend, Lucas, handing her a note. Hailey took it, turned around and began reading it. The note read: "Hailey, you need to ask her! Ask her out!" She wrote below it: "No! I'll embarrass myself!" and passed it back to Lucas. After a long moment of him writing, he passed it back: "Oh, c'mon. You'll be fine!" in which Hailey replied with a firm "No."

As the sun began setting, Hailey glanced at her desk. Then the thought came. "A love note!" She said out loud. _If I hate confrontation, why don't I just make a letter?_ Hailey thought. She dashed to her desk and sat down, grabbing a paper to begin writing.

"_Dear Naomi, every time I look at you, my heart stops." _She wrote. "Hmm. That sound more like an insult." She erased it._ "Dear Naomi, every time I cross you in the halls, you make me…" _Hailey couldn't decide a pickup line. She proceeded to rip up the paper and toss it into the trash. After hours, she finally completed it.

'_**Dear Naomi, whenever the thought of you shows up in my mind, I can't feel anything but happiness. Your leaf-green eyes shine brightly in the sunlight as you run away from my ugly face. You make my day better no matter how much I fear speaking to such a beautiful girl.' **_

As Hailey read over it, she cringed at her horrible writing skills. "No. I won't show her this. I never will." She sighed, throwing the note into the corner.

Five years later, the letter was buried. It was forgotten by the world. Hailey doesn't know where Naomi is now, but she knows she'll never see her again.

Or will she?

**Naomi**

The small Octoling ran as fast as she could. What kind of person would wait to kill her? As Naomi reached the old recording studio, the first thing she noticed was the run-down Off the Hook logo in the corner. She proceeded to punch the glass as hard as she could, but there was no damage. Naomi then started to kick it. Nothing. She looked around and saw a folded lawn chair. Like in the movies, she was going to use that to break the window. She grabbed it, unfolded it, and charged at the window five or ten times before it began cracking. After several hits, it finally broke. A hole that would surely hurt to crawl through, but it was big enough for Naomi's small body. When she crawled through the hole, her hands landed on a bunch of broken glass. "Ah, jeez!" She exclaimed as green ink spewed from her cuts. "Goddamnit!" Naomi got up and ran to the corner, moving the giant Off the Hook logo. Behind it was a small bag of equipment. At first, she questioned why Lita kept her things here. It was an old, run down recording studio Pearl and Marina used to use to broadcast news. She rummaged through the bag to look for the armor commander Lita told her to take, but she felt something pointy and smooth. Naomi pulled it out and found a small crown made of clay. It wasn't very well painted, but it looked like the crown that used to belong to Pearl. Why did Lita have this? Naomi looked at it from several angles, and when she looked inside, there was a small note taped to it.

"_**Dear Marina, I'm leaving. I can't forgive you anymore. You were a good friend until Team Marina won the final fest. Now you simply taunt me. I can't have you in my life any longer. I'm leaving Inkopolis and everyone in it. It's clear you don't want me anymore. **_

_**-Mc. Princess"**_

Naomi was shocked. She wasn't sure why the commander had a note that was meant to be for Marina. There are indeed rumors that Lita is Marina's sister, but Naomi doesn't believe rumors like that. She placed the crown aside, looked for the armor for a few more moments before putting it on. Naomi looked down at the crown that had the note taped to it. "My gaming instincts tell me this is an exclusive item for an upcoming quest." She said, picking up the crown and placing it into the backpack that was attached to the armor. Inside the backpack was nothing except the crown and a weapon. One she's never seen before. She took it out of the bag and examined the strange gun. It was small, the size of a dualie. It clearly looked like a very powerful weapon, although being small. It also seemed to have a tiny ink supply as well. Then Naomi noticed something written on the side. It said _'Hypershot 230' _which Naomi immediately assumed was the name of the weapon. She placed it back into the bag and headed out of the window, which hurt less to crawl through since she had kneepads and gloves now. As she ran back to Commander Lita and Agent 8, she thought why she was picked. She wasn't unique, she didn't stand out from the crowd, she was just an ordinary Octoling. Maybe Lita sensed something in her. Some sort of destiny. But as she approached her commander, Agent 5 realized her actions could save the world.


	4. Chosen One

(Disclaimer: Cursing)

**Chapter 4: Chosen One**

Hailey sat on her bed, drawing in her sketchbook. It was a dark cityscape with nothing but a moon illuminating the tops of the buildings. After signing her work, she put down her pencil and flopped onto her side. Hailey was still pondering whether she liked Twila or Zoe better, after their reveal the night before. But she already knew she was going Team Nighttime. She's always been a night owl, staying up late until her eyes couldn't handle it anymore. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Hailey quickly got up and answered it.

It was her sister, Tessa. "Oh my god. Hailey, you _need_ to see this." She held up her phone. The article Hailey was being shown read: "Octarian Takeover- Commander Lita in danger!" She laughed. "Is this from one of your videogames? Who's Commander Lita?" Hailey asked smugly. "Listen, Hails. You gotta watch the video." Tessa said, pressing play on a video below.

In the video, it showed a _huge_ army of Octarians, lead by one tall Octoling in front. Facing them was a thin crowd of Inklings, but strangely, with a couple Octolings here and there. "You see her in the front?" Tessa pointed at the person who seemed to be leading the inklings. "That's Commander Lita. An ex-Octarian. Just like us." Hailey looked up at her sister. "Is this live footage?" She asked. "Yeah. This is happening in Inkopolis Square, right now. If you don't believe it, we can go put our lives in danger and see for ourselves." Tessa said, pausing the video. "There are rumors that the tall, pink Octarian has some cool weapon. A weapon that kills us. Permanently."

**Naomi**

"Even if I let this entire city down, at least I got to wear a cool outfit." Naomi whispered to herself, running back to the thin crowd while helicopters circled above. She wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited.

"Look, Lita. Your little servant is here." Corren smirked. Naomi turned to where the commander's tiny octopus ghost was, but what she saw was different. Much like in the movies, she looked just like who she used to be, except light blue-white, and translucent. Like an actual ghost. "Thank goodness, you're finally here." She said. Corren approached them. Lita suddenly pulled Naomi very close. And whispered in her ear. "Run. Use the Hypershot to splat any in your way. Run to the manhole near Grizzco. I'll meet you there." Lita hissed, and proceeded to run unbelievably fast through the crowd of Octarians, until she couldn't be seen anymore. It was now that Naomi realized her name doesn't matter anymore.

Agent 5 turned to Eight, who simply said "Don't worry. I'm coming too." In the Octoling language. Five wasn't sure why he said it in her language, but she rolled with it anyway and replied with "If I die, tell Tyde she's a bitch." And bolted straight toward the crowd of Octozons.

"You know what to do, ladies!" Corren yelled. "Get her! And her boyfriend too!" As Agent 5 began to pull the Hypershot 230 out of her bag, she could already hear Eight eliminating the enemies behind her. "Time to test this baby out!" She exclaimed, shooting a couple lines of blue ink in front of her, swimming through it before jumping out and shooting the Octarians around her. "Thanks for the _guidance,_ Lita." She snarled, realizing Eight's back was against hers. "So which way is the manhole?" Five asked Eight, slaying any approaching enemies with her fast and hard-hitting weapon. "You see that big sign over there that says 'Grizzco?' Go there. You'll find it." He replied.

Agent 5 ran, shooting anyone on her way. "Almost there… Almost there!" She panted, shocked at how easy this was. Finally, the manhole was in sight. Just a few more steps…

"Oh no you don't, you little ass!" Corren's huge hand grabbed Five by her tentacle, holding up the giant Splatling. "There's just enough left to kill both you, and your partner here, too." She growled. "I've been waiting for just the moment. Soon, this city will be defenseless. Inkopolis… Ours. You might as well already say you're in Octopolis." Corren said to the terrified Agent 5.

"Put. Her. Down. You damned lump of coal." It was Eight, of course. "And what will you do to stop me? Yell at me?" General Corren turned around. "Yes. Yes I will." He said calmly, shooting at the ground. Suddenly, his hair lit up, glowing and pulsing like blue flames. In the blink of an eye, he pulled it out. A Killer wail! "E-Eight! How do you even…?" Five exclaimed. "Watch out."

Next thing Agent 5 saw was Eight screaming into the large device she barely recognized. Corren's back was hit with the blast of dark blue ink. Her huge body was knocked down, and she let go of Five's hair. Corren's body exploded into her own pink ink as her small ghost floated up and disappeared.

"She'll be back, but we'll be safe for now. As long as her army doesn't kill us first." Eight said, grabbing Five's arm and dragging her into the manhole.

**Hailey**

"Are we seriously going to go there? Hailey, you'll die!" Tessa exclaimed, while getting pulled into Hailey's car. "There's something I need to see." She said, pulling out her phone. "Ziri, show me the directions to Deca Tower." She said. _"Here are you directions to: Deca Tower." _The robot-y voice replied. "Alright. Let's go."

The sisters found themselves in an alley. "This used to be my secret way to the square without using the launchpad." Hailey said, getting out of her car. She grabbed her Splatterscope from the trunk. "Hailey! Since when was your hair blue like that? It's naturally yellow, isn't it?" Tessa exclaimed, following her sister through the alley. "It's blue? Huh." She shrugged. "Wait. Tess, do you smell that?" Hailey suddenly dropped to a whisper. "Yeah. I smell smoke, and the earthy scent of Octarians. We're close."


	5. Octavio

**Chapter 5: Octavio**

Hailey crouched behind a few boxes, holding up her Splatterscope. Just beyond the Deepsea Metro entrance and the entrance to Deca Tower, nearly the entire Octarian army was visible. "Now I just need to find him…" Hailey looked through her scope, hoping the small light won't alert anyone. She looked through the crowds and crowds of pink haired Octozons, until that's when she saw a masculine body with long hair. The man turned around to talk to one of the Octozons. "R-169, alert OHB of the incident. Corren was defeated." The man said in Octoling. The Octozon nodded. "Yes, Commander Octavio. I shall alert them now."

Hailey zoomed out. "DJ Octavio!" She exclaimed to Tessa. "It's him! It's actually him!" Tessa rolled her eyes. "Can't be him. Wasn't he General back in the war? Why would he be Commander now?" She asked. "I don't know, but one thing to say is that he's in his Octoling form now." When Hailey said those words, Tessa dashed over and took her scope, and zoomed in on the same place her sister was. "Oh. My. Motherfricking. Hell." She exclaimed. "He is so damn hot."

Tessa was partly correct, in Hailey's opinion. He had a strong, muscular body. Long, perfect hair falling down to his chest. "You're right. And also, how could that not be him? He's still got the romantically threatening eyes." She said. "Wait. Who is that going into that manhole?" Tessa asked. Hailey took the scope and looked where her sister was pointing it at. It was the familiar, long hair with bright green eyes and a perfect body. It was the person she's been searching for for years. "Oh my… Tessa, that's Naomi!"

**Agent 5**

Eight and Five emerged from the grate at the same time. "Watch it!" Eight exclaimed. They were in what looked like a run-down Squidbeak Splatoon base. There was a small cabin with two small kimonos folded neatly on a platform near the front. On the same platform, there was a pillow. After a moment of processing, Agent 5 realized Commander Lita was sitting on it.

"Oh, thank goodness you're both alright!" She exclaimed once she noticed the two agents. "I was afraid you'd die!" "We were fine, Commander. I had to hold Five's hand through the whole thing though." Agent 8 replied snottily. "Hey, it wasn't my fault Corren was concerningly tall! That asshat grabbed my hair!" Agent 5 hissed. Lita sighed. "Your hair is _slimy_, Five. You could've easily slipped out of her grasp." "Well, maybe… Maybe her gloves are… are…"

Agent Five was interrupted by sounds coming from the grate below them. "What?! Octozons can't come through th-" It was too late. Eight and Five were knocked aside by a figure she could barely make out for a moment.

**Hailey**

Hailey suddenly grabbed Tessa's hand and ran through the pile of boxes. "Wh- Hailey! No!" She gasped as her sister dragged her into the crowd. She dashed toward the grate she saw Naomi swim into. In the blink of an eye, the sisters were following Hailey's old crush through the passage. After a couple seconds, she emerged from the grates. Hailey immediately hit something, knocking them aside. "AH!" Yelped a male Octoling that was knocked aside. "What are you doing here?!" Another voice said. This one was familiar. Hailey looked to her right. On the ground, was Naomi. The beautiful, kind, and cheerful person she knew and loved. "NAOMI!" She yelled. "Oh my god. I'm _so _ sorry. I didn't think you'd be standing right on the grate!" Hailey explained. Naomi looked up. "Why the hell did you follow us?! And who are you?!" She exclaimed. "Now, now, there's, uh, no need to be frightened. She's clearly not an Octarian." Another calm voice said to Naomi. Hailey looked toward the voice. "A Ghost?! Holy crap. Holy crap. A GHOST! I've always wanted to see a ghost." She yelled. "Everyone calm the hell down!" The male Octoling stood up and brushed off his knees. "Who are you?" He asked. "Uh... I'm Hailey. And this is my sister… Tessa?" Hailey looked behind her. "Tessa?!" Her sister was gone.

_**(Now this is the epic part where hailey and agent five's POV's merge)**_

"I swear she was here just a moment ago! I need to go back! What if she's in danger?!" Hailey cried. Agent five got up and firmly placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, and said (In Octoling) "She's fine! Chill out. We'll find her." Hailey wiped her tears. "We don't know what the Octarians could be doing to her right now!" "You seriously need to calm down." Five whispered. "Now, Hailey, how do you know my name?" She asked. "I… Well… I knew you in high school. I'm Hailey Jenkin Moore, remember?" Hailey said desperately. Agent 5 thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. You." She sighed. She remembered not liking Hailey very much. Awkward, obsessive, and always seemed to stare at her. "Now, why did you follow us?" Five asked. Hailey scratched her head. "Uh…"

"Because she liked you!" A familiar voice screeched from behind a tree. Hailey turned around. "Tessa!" She yelled. "Never do that again! You scared the crap outta me!" Five and Eight looked at each other, then at Hailey. "Who are you talking to?" Agent 8 asked. "Yeah. Nobody is there." Agent 5 added. Hailey blinked. Suddenly she realized Tessa wasn't there. "Uh… Tessa?" She exclaimed. Why did she just hear her sister's voice if she wasn't there?

"Alright, listen. Hailey, this place is for members of the Squidbeak Splatoon _only._ I don't know how you got in here, but I need to escort you out safely." Commander Lita said, her transparent body rising up from the seat. "Come with me. Eight, Five, stay here. Don't eat the crabby cakes, they're moldy." She said, gesturing for Hailey to follow her. "But wait! I need to find my sister!" She burst out in tears again. "She has to be here! I Heard her!" Lita sighed. "Come with me. We need to leave another way. The grate exit is unsafe." Her ghostly hand grabbed Hailey's arm, dragging her onto a metal sheet that was acting as a bridge in between two floating platforms.

Five turned to Eight. "So… Where are we?" She asked. Eight looked down at the younger Octoling. "Apparently this place is called Tentakeel Outpost. Ten years ago, the Splatoon was just a couple agents. Now, it's nearly an army. And, if I'm not mistaken…" He turned around, to the corner of the platform. "At one point DJ Octavio was trapped in there." Eight pointed at a giant broken snow globe, it's glass dirty and foggy from age. Five scratched her ear. "How do you know all this?" She asked. "Commander Lita told me. Apparently, she knows because she met the Squid Sisters once. And… Can I trust you with a secret?" Eight asked. Agent 5 nodded. "Well… Apparently Callie and Marie were agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon. If I'm correct, they worked here with Agent 3. Or... Or was it 4? I think it was 4." He explained. "I have no idea who these agents are." Five replied. Agent 8 sighed. "I only know Agent 3. And I met her in a way I wish never happened." He said. Five looked at the grate. "And, uh… Why can't Octozons come through this?" She asked. "I'm not sure. I think it's something involving the shape of their Octopus form." Eight walked over to the platform and picked up a dusty newspaper. When Five got a closer look, she noticed it was from 10 years ago. It read: "Great Zapfish stolen AGAIN!" Agent 5 figured it was something the Octarians did, back when she was an Octozon. She decided not to think about it, because she wasn't in the mood for dramatic war flashbacks.

"You see, Octozons have a different Octopus shape." Eight looked around for a pen, but found nothing. "Oh, I think I have a pencil-" It was too late for Agent 5 to get Eight's attention. He was already using his dark-blue ink-spit to write on the newspaper with a stick. "You see, I suppose their strange shape somehow prevents them from going through this grate. Probably because they're too large." He drew an Octozon's Octopus form on the side of the newspaper. Five tried to focus on his voice, but the fact he is literally using his spit to write on the paper disgusted her.

Hailey followed Lita to the edge of the platform. "You can super jump, right?" The ghostly commander asked. "You want me to super jump from here back to Inkopolis?! That's at least… What, 1000 miles? I can't do that!" Hailey exclaimed. Lita sighed. "Get on my back." She demanded. "What?" Hailey jumped. "If you're too weak to super jump, get on my back. I'm 28 and can handle a long jump with a girl on my back."

Hailey proceeded to hook her arms around Lita's chest, trying her best not to touch the sensitive areas. At the same time, they both went into Octo-form, their slimy tentacles gripping onto each other, so they don't slip off. A second later, Hailey found herself getting launched into the air at full speed, carried by Lita. She's never been this high in the sky before, soaring over giant tentacle-shaped rocks. Less than a minute later, Hailey realized Lita was back in her ghostly Octoling form, hitting the ground with ease. They were on the beach of Inkopolis Isles. "This was as far as I could go. To get back to the mainland, I suppose you need to get on an airplane, or a ferry. I'm not sure, but one thing to say is that they're both free on weekends." Lita told her as she turned around to super jump back without a word.

Hailey looked around at the tropical beach as Lita soared away. "OMG, Zoe, that's disgusting." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and nearly fainted. Twila and Zoe, walking on the beach, in bikinis. Zoe was throwing wet sand at Twila, who strangely was left unharmed. "Wait… Twie, how are you even getting wet? That's not possible!" Zoe exclaimed. "Uh… I don't know. But I'm pretty sure we only die when we're completely submerged." Twila replied. "I know, but your skin isn't even melting or anything! It isn't damaged at all!" Zoe looked at the water. She walked over to the shore, and placed her foot in the water. When she took it out, her foot was giving off orange steam, and orange ink was also visible in the water. "How is this not happening to you?!"

Agent 5 sat under a tree in Tentakeel Outpost. Eight sat next to her, closer to the edge. "I'm back!" Commander Lita shouted. Both Eight and Five turned their heads towards her. "Now, first things first, we need to get out of here." Lita said. "You two, follow me." The agents got up and followed their commander over to a launchpad. Unlike any other launchpad, the ripples in the ink were much less frequent, and the dark blue ink was much more faded. "Hmm… I wonder if this still works." Lita thought aloud. She walked onto it, went into Octo form, and launched into the air like it was meant to do. Eight and Five exchanged a glance, then followed.

A few launchpads later, they arrived in Cephalon HQ. All the UFO's were broken down and resting on the ocean of ink below them. All except one. There was one with a boss kettle on it. The three Octolings jumped across to the giant UFO. "So… Lita, where are we even going? What is our goal, even?" Five asked. "Well… We need to defeat Corren. And without the proper equipment and knowledge, we're no match for her." The Commander explained. "So where will we get that knowledge?" Agent 8 asked.

"Well… We're gonna have to go into the Octarian's base. And not the one here. I mean the one underground."

**HOLY FRICK BOYS 2000 WORDS! Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took me a while.**


	6. Project Cali-Mari

**Chapter 6: Project Cali-Mari**

"I don't know, Zoe, I don't know!" Twila burst out, dipping her foot in the water. When she took it out, it was unharmed. "Are you sure you didn't use any of that anti-damage lotion?" Zoe asked, beginning to panic. "That lotion doesn't even work that way. You apply it to wounds, so it doesn't bleed out! R-right?!" The green idol was on the verge of tears. Why? Hailey couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, you, come over here!" Zoe yelled in Hailey's direction. She turned her head. "Me?" She exclaimed. "Yeah! You!" She gestured for the Octoling to come toward her. "Uh… Okay!" She walked over to the two Idols. "Stick your foot in the water." Zoe said firmly. Hailey looked at the water, then proceeded to pull off her rainbow sneakers. Once she took off her white sock, she stuck her foot in the water, and was greeted in a foamy and slightly stinging feeling. After a moment, it escalated to full pain. Hailey flinched. "Woah, you don't need to keep it in there for _that_ long…" Twila gasped. Hailey quickly pulled her foot out of the water to see one of the most terrifying things she's ever seen.

Her foot was mostly melted off, yellow steam audibly coming off what's left of her foot, which was a yellow slush of ink. Tons of her yellow ink was visible in the water, spreading out beyond the waves and disappearing. "Agh! Why did you make me do that?!" Hailey blurted out. "I just said! You didn't have to keep it in there for that long!" Twila exclaimed. Zoe looked down at her foot, only with partial orange wounds. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to prove something… Uh, are you okay?" She asked. Hailey sighed painfully. "Yeah… My foot will come back soon, right?" The Octoling asked. Zoe scratched the back of her neck. "It should come back on it's own in about a day… But if you want to get it done quickly, I suppose I could pay your medical bill for you." Twila rolled her eyes. "Can't she pay her own? You should really stop wasting your money." She snarled. "We've been getting thousands _every day._ I think I can afford to pay the medical bill of someone who lost their foot because of me." Zoe turned her back to Twila. "Now you. What's your name?" She asked. "H-Hailey. You can call me Hailey JM, if you'd like." The Octoling stuttered. The **Twilight Twins** themselves… Zoe offering to pay her medical bill, and now she's asking her name! "And uh… You don't have to pay for me… I'll wait. I'll wait for it to heal." Hailey said. "D-Do you want to exchange numbers?" She asked nervously. Twila burst out from behind her sister. "Okay! I'll give you my number! We can be best buds!" She squealed cheerfully, forgetting her anger.

Hailey's face got red. "Me too!" Zoe said, looking around for her bag. "Uh… Twila, where is my… Ew!" She jumped back at the sight of Twila pulling her phone out from her cleavage. "You left your own at home, but here's mine!" She smiled.

After they all exchanged numbers, Hailey began limping away. _I just made friends… With Twila and Zoe… Themselves… _She thought. "Wait!" Zoe called. Hailey looked back. "Why are you even out on the beach in a hoodie, anyway? It's like, ninety degrees out here." She asked. The Octoling suddenly realized she was sweating uncontrollably. "Well…" Hailey looked beyond the ocean to the ominous skyscrapers of Inkopolis. She approached the idols once again. "Can you two keep a secret?" She asks. Twila and Zoe looked at each other, then back at Hailey. "Yep." Twila said eagerly. "By Inkopolis Square, there's some sort of Octarian Takeover. I, uh… I followed somebody into some place called 'Tentakeel Outpost.' Some sort of Squidbeak Splatoon hideout thingy. There were like, agents, and… It was so weird. I was told to leave, then I super-jumped here on the back of some old ghost lady."

Twila and Zoe stared for a moment. "…Are you insane?" Twila said. "Ghost lady?" "Yeah. What's a Squidbeak Splatoon?" Zoe asked. "I don't even know…" Hailey turned around, limping away to the top of the beach. "Wait! Hailey!" Zoe yelled. _Honestly, I don't have much of a problem with two celebrities repeatedly calling me over, but I'm burning to death in this hoodie!_ She thought. Hailey hopped on one foot back over to the twins. "Well, uh… It seems like you've had a long day… How far away is your house?" The orange idol asked. "Um… The other side of Inkopolis…?" Hailey said, curious why she was asking. "Hm… Well, since the trip back there is probably pretty expensive, and it's Thursday, do you want to stay w-" "There is NO WAY she is staying with us!" Twila spat. "Also, did you even realize this beach is _our_ property?! She's trespassing!" The green idol went on. "Alright, alright, calm down, sis." Zoe sighed. "Twila, she won't do any harm. She'll just sleep on the couch or something." She explained. "Plus, she didn't come here on purpose… I think." Twila crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm taking back the title of Best Bud, Hailey."

**Agent 5**

Eight and Five stared at their commander. "Great. Wonderful!" Eight scowled. Five turned to her partner. "How are we even gonna get in there?" She asked Eight. "Don't ask me." The Octoling replied. "I suppose we're gonna have to pretend to be Octarians, maybe a family that got lost, adapted to Inkling life, and are only coming back now?" Lita suggested. "There's no way they'll believe that." Agent 5 said. "Oh, trust me. With what seems like the entire army up in the square, the only ones that would be down here would be… Maybe a couple Twintacles, and the Octolings that were too dumb to train for the army." The commander explained. "So, we should definitely be able to get in from here. DJ Octavio concerts used to happen here regularly, so there's a good chance we'll be able to get to their main stronghold." She added. "Are we ready?" Lita asked. Eight and Five glanced at each other, then nodded in unison. "I'm ready." Agent 5 said, determined. They all looked at the boss kettle, stepped toward it, and went into octopus form. "Ready?" Lita asked. "Yes, yes we are." Eight scoffed. "1… 2… 3!"

As they jumped into the abandoned boss kettle, it suddenly felt like Five's body was melting. As the three Octolings moved quickly through the pipe, they could all feel something spinning outside the kettle. And after a flash of light, it was dark, quiet, and Five could actually feel them making progress through the dark passage.

After about 15 seconds, Lita, Five, and Eight appeared at a checkpoint. "Ow… Did you two feel that?" Five asked. "What?" Lita turned to the agent. "It felt like my body was melting. I honestly thought I was gonna die." Agent 5 said. Both Lita and Eight looked at her like she was crazy. "Have you ever been in a boss kettle before?" Commander Lita asked. "No…" Five replied. "Maybe that's why."

"Well, we might as well hurry up. The world's not waiting for us." Eight looked at the faded launchpad in front of them. Five nodded in agreement as Lita stepped in front of them. "Now, remember, you two. Even if we do end up fighting, make sure they kill me first." She told them. "Why?" Five asked. "Because you two are both still young. And, yes, I may be almost 30, but I feel- And look- like I'm 50." Lita explained. "Also, Eight, are you ready to fight?" She asked. "Why would I not be?" He replied, giving Lita an annoyed look. "I'm not sure. It's just… You've been through a lot. With the metro… And the Reef Duo incident…" The commander reminded Eight of his past journeys. "I'll be fine, Commander. I'm not crippled." Agent 8 scowled. "Jeez, alright." Lita sighed, turning to the launchpad and entering octo-form. The agents followed. Flying through the air, they noticed how foggy the place was.

When they landed on the gigantic platform, Agent 5 looked through the dense fog, hoping to spot something. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the huge building.

"_**Ah, Lita. Have you and your pets finally arrived?" **_General Corren's voice rang loudly in their ears. The fog suddenly cleared. "Surprised you haven't died yet." The tall Octarian was standing on what looked like a small stage that was half-buried in the ground. She was turned around, her back facing the three Octolings. "You're saying that like you didn't just get killed by _me._" Eight spat. "Only because you used a _banned Special._ That piece of metal that you used is illegal to use, especially when not _in battle._" Corren looked over her shoulder. "Speaking of battle…"

A strange beat began playing from… somewhere. "It's all you now, Commander!" Corren said in Octoling. "And no, not _you,_ Lita." The General turned around and smirked, then proceeded to jump up unbelievably high, disappearing into the fog above. The stage she was just on began rising… The beat in the background started to build up. The stage rose from the ground to reveal someone unfamiliar to Five, but also extremely familiar at the same time.

DJ Octavio. In his humanoid, Octoling form.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking hit Agent 5's ears. As she looked up, she saw what seemed to be a strange neon flying truck. Blasting familiar music. The Squid Sisters!

"Agh! My head!" Five heard Commander Lita shriek. "Th-The Calamari Inkantation…" She yelled. As the strange flying stage-truck came closer, it was visible that The Squid sisters were different. Their hair, not fading to Green or Pink, faded into a teal colour. They were wearing what looked like the Octoleet Goggles all the Octozons wore. Their skin was slightly paler, and everything that would be their original colours were just teal. Agent 5 noticed the familiar Calamari Inkantation blast from the speakers.

"_**Activate Project Cali-Mari." **_Commander Octavio yelled in his deep, growly voice. Two robot tentacles reached down, grabbing Agent 8 and Lita, leaving Five alone on the ground, staring in horror at the giant floating stage-thingy, which Commander Octavio stood in. "Aaaagh!" Eight shrieked as he got lifted into the air by the giant tentacle. Yet Lita remained silent. Five was too frozen to turn around to see what happened to her. But after a moment, Agent 5 built up the courage to look back. All she saw was Eight, being held by the tentacle, but Lita… The metal tentacle was inside her mouth. Definitely not choking her, but far enough in to be preventing her from talking… Or breathing. Of course, she could use her nose, but having a giant, metal tentacle stuffed in her mouth clearly left her too shocked to even breathe. "Commander!" Agent 8 yelled. All she replied with was a loud groan. The ghostly, yet still solid, commander suddenly closed her eyes, and all muscles went limp. "LITA! No!" Five screamed in horror. How did she just die, even though she was already dead? Or maybe she just passed out.

Agent 5 turned around to see the truck-stage lower to the ground. The teal versions of Callie and Marie jumped to the ground, the stage flying away into the fog. They stopped singing their terrifyingly distorted Calamari Inkantation, leaving just the instrumental version blasting from Octavio's speakers.

Suddenly, a roller, which looked like a Kensa Dynamo roller, formed out of thin air in Callie's hands. The same thing happened in Marie's hands, except it was an E-Liter. But strangely, it was a black and white E-Liter. A Kensa E-Liter? They looked up, staring straight into Five's eyes, and said something in robotic, distorted voices.

"_**Initiating Project Cali-Mari. Seek and Destroy."**_


	7. Announcement:The AO3 Remaster

Hey guys. I know Octarian Menace doesn't have many readers, so i have a message for anyone reading this.

I'm remastering Splatoon: Octarian menace on AO3. I don't know what the title will be yet, but it'll be different. I'll post a final update to this fanfiction once the first chapter is out on AO3. I'm mainly stopping this version because its old and has many grammatical issues, plus, it's just bad in general. I'm still not great at writing, but i now will have a better idea on where the story will go. I went in blind last time, but i'm gonna make sure this time i'll have a better plan.

Thanks for reading Splatoon: Octarian Menace! I hope you will all enjoy the new version that i promise will come out before May of 2020.


End file.
